The Graysons of Tamaran IV Chapter 1
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Dick and Kory Grayson begin a new life, on a new world...
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

* * *

PART 1

The group huddled around the young man, a large rucksack slung over his shoulder.

"Do you _have_ to go, Uncle Dick?"

Dick Grayson smiled softly at the young boy standing before him. He lowered himself to one knee and put his hand on the child's shoulder. "Yes, Thomas, I do. You'll understand when you're older."

"I understand plenty!" Thomas Wayne cried.

Smirking, Dick stood back up straight and looked around him. He was surrounded by perhaps the oddest family anyone had ever had. But he loved each and every one of them dearly. He would miss them terribly.

"Thomas, let Uncle Dick be," said Thomas' mother, otherwise known as the world-famous Wonder Woman. As Diana Wayne motioned for her son to step away, a blonde approached Dick.

"I'll miss you, Grayson," said the Black Canary.

"Me too," replied Dick.

Raising an eyebrow as she hugged the man, Canary - AKA Dinah Gordon-Lance - chuckled. "You'll miss yourself? How arrogant."

Dick stifled a laugh. "Now you take care of Babs, OK?"

Dinah folded her arms. "She's my reason for living."

"Glad to hear it." Dick then addressed everyone around him. "I'll miss you all, but I'll only ever be a commlink away."

"Yeah," Faith Wayne groaned. "And a few hundred lightyears, or however far the planet is. I don't think you'll be able to jump _that_ far, Uncle Dick."

Chuckling himself, Dick ruffled Thomas' twin sister's hair, which under normal circumstances would have annoyed her, but this was _anything_ but a normal circumstance.

Dick was leaving Gotham. Leaving _Earth_. Permanently.

"Children, please," Diana soothed. She then turned her attention to the man who was, for all intents and purposes, her husband's eldest son. "Dick... I don't know what to say that hasn't been said already."

"There's no need," he said. "Just look after Bruce."

"Always. Speaking of which... " Diana looked behind Dick at the three people huddled several yards away. She then looked expectantly at Dick.

Dick sighed. "This is the hard part." He clenched his jaw, preparing himself for what was waiting for him. "I love you all," he then said. "And I'll visit soon, and often. I promise."

After giving final embraces to Diana, Dinah and the children, Dick turned and walked to the three who had kept a distance. The people he had just left meant a great deal to him... but _these_ three people he had very special histories with.

"So," said Barbara Gordon-Lance once Dick reached them. "This is it."

"Looks like it." Dick knealt down to the wheelchair-bound redhead. "Babs, I... "

"No need, Hunk Wonder," Barbara said quietly. "I'll miss you, too. It won't be the same without you."

Dick stroked Babs' cheek. "It'll take some getting used to my end, too, but it's worth it. And I'm excited."

"Just take care," said Babs. "And please... be careful. And for all that's holy... stay in touch."

"I'll be ever ready for the Oracle's call," Dick said as he grinned. "I love you, Babs." He kissed her forehead.

Too overcome to speak, Barbara's cheeks had tears pouring down.

After giving a final smile, Dick stood and turned to the old gentleman, dressed - as ever - in an immaculate tuxedo. "Keep the place running while I'm gone, Alfred."

"I shall endeavour to do so, Master Dick," said the butler. "If only so it's spick-and-span for your return." Dick smiled inwardly at Alfred Pennyworth's control. He was always the stoic, calm and collected manservant. But of course, Alfred had already had a private goodbye to the first Robin... thanked him profusely for all the years at Bruce's side. He had told Dick once again how proud he was, and how forever grateful he was to the former Flying Grayson in starting Bruce's journey in reclaiming his Humanity. The butler's words were things Dick would always cherish.

"Who'll be my big bro now?" said the third person. Dick grinned again as he looked at Tim Drake.

"Hey, it's _your_ turn to be the big bro," he said, sticking a thumb in Thomas and Faith's direction. "And trust me, they couldn't ask for anyone better." He placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. The third Robin was now nearly as tall as Dick himself, clad in his own, mostly-red Robin outfit. "Now you take care of things while I'm gone, y'hear?" said Dick.

"Dishing out the orders already?" joked Tim. "You're not royalty _yet_, Nightwing."

"_Ugh_, don't remind me!" said Dick, holding his head. "If anyone ever asked me when I was running around in my briefs if I'd be in charge of a planet, I'd have punned myself to death."

"Holy... !"

"_Don't_!" yelled Dick, interrupting Tim. He then began to laugh. "Aw, man... I'll miss this. Listen, if you ever need anything... "

"We know, dude," said Tim. "But I suggest you get yourself on your feet first. Which'll be hard when surrounded by flyers." His tone then softened. "Seriously, Dick... I can't thank you enough for what you've done. I... " His eyes began to water.

Dick sighed. Tim had hid his emotions well behind jokes, but even he had a breaking point. He had clearly reached it. "It was nothing," he said. "That's what brothers are for, right? And like I said, I know you'll do me proud with Thomas and Faith just as much as you have with _that_." He pointed at the "R" on the left side of Tim's chest.

"Aw man... " Tim broke down. Dick hugged him close. Tim was the younger brother he never had.

They were interrupted by one of Alfred's classic, cautious coughs. Dick looked at the butler, who in return looked behind the first Robin. Dick - and the others - followed his gaze.

Someone else had come down the lift from the Manor.

Dick shivered. He had been wrong earlier.

_This_ was the hard part...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

_3. IMPORTANT: There's a reference to Damian in this part. It's deliberately vague, as it's a hint of a future story I have planned. Also, the way he's mentioned might seem a tad callous, but my personal canon is pre-New 52 - so he ISN'T dead..._

* * *

PART 2

Dick was ready to leave. There was just one last thing to do.

Alfred had quickly led Tim and Barbara into the lift back upto the Manor, where Diana and the children had already returned to.

Which left Dick alone with the person who, other than his late parents and his new wife, meant more to him than anyone else in the universe.

The Batman stood motionless. Dick sighed. He should have known he would hide behind the cowl. "Is everything set?" Batman eventually asked.

"Pretty much," said Dick.

"And you've settled everything before you... go?"

"Except for one last thing." Dick did not need to say what it was. Not that it would be easy... Bruce always hated saying goodbye.

Silence.

Eventually, Batman lowered his head almost imperceptibly. "Dick... " he said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything, Bruce... "

"Yes, I do," Batman said. "I know this isn't the first time you've left, but... this is different."

"Is it?" asked Dick.

Batman sighed, which almost had Dick doing a doubletake. "No, I suppose not. You're still leaving."

"You know why," Dick stated.

Batman looked away. " I do... and I _understand_ why." Dick wondered if Bruce _did_ understand... but decided against saying anything.

"You know I... " Batman paused again. "I've never been a people person. Despite you, Alfred, Diana, _all_ of you... despite your efforts, I never will be."

Dick sighed inwardly. As Alfred confirmed earlier, that was a load of crap. Not that Bruce would ever believe them.

"No matter what happens," said Batman quietly. "I need you to know how proud I am of you. I... " Despite knowing him like no other, even Dick always felt weird when Bruce showed vulnerability.

Slowly, Batman pulled back his cowl, revealing Bruce Wayne. "Eventhough I formally adopted you, I would _never_ presume to have replaced your father. But... I couldn't be more proud of you if you _were_ my son."

Dick smiled as Bruce put his hand on his shoulder. "Well... if you feel that way about _me_, Thomas and Faith will be really something. With you _and_ Tim _and_ Diana guiding them, they can't fail." Obviously, there was no need to mention Damian.

Returning the smile, Bruce nodded. "It won't be the same without you, Dick. All you've done... "

"That reminds me," Dick interrupted. He had to do something before Bruce showed too much emotion and then brooded for hours later to make up for it. Dick slid the rucksack off his shoulder and opened it up. Bruce watched as he pulled out a black garment out of the bag. Dick then held it out infront of him. It was his Nightwing costume. "I don't think I'll be needing it anymore."

Bruce stared at it, then shook his head. "No. This is yours. I never gave it to you - _you_ created it."

Dick blinked. "Well, technically, Clark gave it to me. The name, anyway. But regardless, I want you to have it. You can display it with the others."

"During a recent visit, Black Ca... _Dinah_ said I was running out of room since I started putting Diana's old suits on display too." Bruce pushed the costume towards Dick. "Keep it. Besides, you might need it where you're going. Always be prepared, remember?"

Dick eyed his mentor suspiciously. "You've made a duplicate, haven't you?"

Bruce remained poker-faced. "Perhaps."

Dick smirked and silently put the outfit back in the rucksack, before slinging the bag over his shoulder. The original Dynamic Duo then looked at eachother.

Nothing more needed to be said, except the obvious.

"Take care, Bruce."

"Good luck, Dick."

A handshake sealed their goodbyes...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

* * *

PART 3

The ship sped through space, nearing its destination. In just a couple more hours, the Graysons would be at their new home.

Dick looked over the readouts for what seemed like the billionth time. Nothing had changed in the five minutes since he last checked them. No disturbances. No sudden wormholes, comets or space pirates. Everything was fine. So why was he so antsy?

He sighed. Of course, he knew why. He was just hours away from essentially becoming a world _king_.

Indeed, it was hardly the typical future for a former circus acrobat.

His travelling companion, sitting a few feet away, seemed to notice his anxiety. "Dick... is everything alright?"

Dick smiled and looked at his wife. It was funny how things transpired: after years of on/off courting, he and his Teen Titans teammate had _finally_ married. As Cyborg said when they got engaged, it was about time. "Everything's great, Kory," he assured. "I was just thinking."

Koriand'r, AKA Kory Grayson, formerly Starfire of the Titans, seemed unconvinced. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know," he said simply. He felt like a heel - he knew he was making the right decision, but it was still a tough one to make. To leave his entire life, his _world_ behind? It was not a thing someone did on a whim, even in _their_ line of work. But he knew it was the right thing to do. Husband and wife needed to stand together.

Sighing, Kory stood and approached him. "Darling, I know this is hard... and you know I never _asked_ for this. And I never asked for you to join me. But... "

"Kory, don't explain yourself," Dick interrupted. "You _never_ need to explain yourself. I love you. And we'll be together, no matter what."

Kory looked sad. "I hope you mean that," she breathed. "It took us so long to join... so many years lost. Besides, I need you at my side... I can't do this without you. I need your strength."

Dick's mood soured. He hated seeing Kory like this. Did she not realise how strong she was? How much in awe _he_ was that, despite all the pain and loss she had endured, she still carried on? And now, she was about to become queen of a whole planet... a role that had been rightfully years pretty much since before they even knew eachother.

Dick thought back to a couple of months ago, when the Tamaranean scout ship had crashlanded in the water surrounding Titan Tower. It was piloted by a special envoy, who explained how Kory's people had finally found a new planet to colonise. Not only that, but her evil sister Blackfire had been shunned, and the people wanted the _true_ heir to the Tamaranean throne to take her place. After the Titans had visited the planet - appropriately renamed Tamaran IV - and learnt the situation was true, Kory had felt obligated to accept the crown. Which meant leaving Earth. And with Dick as her husband, he was part of the deal.

At first, it had taken some convincing - for both of them. Kory had grown accustomed to Earth and was reluctant to leave it, even for her people. Besides, becoming queen of a race in the process of rehabilitation and re-habitation was possibly the biggest responsibility of all. As for Dick, the misgivings were obvious. But in the end, they had accepted the situation: Kory knew her people needed a fair and just queen, and Dick knew his place was by his wife's side, no matter what. As Kory said, they had taken so long to marry, so Dick was not about to let her go now.

Along with Dick's farewell to his family, he and Kory had also had to say goodbye to their fellow Titans. Kory herself had been in tears in when she hugged each lifelong friend in turn. Gar had joked he could stow away as their pet frog or something. Like Dick with the WonderBat clan, Kory had assured Donna, Raven, Vic and the rest that the Graysons would return frequently.

And now, there they were: mere hours away from becoming Queen and King. Oh yes: there was no question who would be the true power. Kory was blood with the people, Dick her husband. Not that Dick was bothered - he did not exactly relish the idea of ruling a planet. Still, he had a role waiting for him - he was to be in charge of the Tamaranean security force. Dick had not sought the role, but Kory used her influence - already - to make sure he would be more than just the queen's consort. Part of Dick wondered if Kory made it a condition of her accepting the throne.

Returning to the present, Dick reached out and took his wife's hand. "Kory, believe me... I'm just nervous. It's a big life change."

"I know that," said Kory. "Please don't think I don't unders... "

"_Ssshh_," he soothed. "But _never_ mistake my nervousness for reluctance. Where you go, _I_ go. And that's all there is to it." He then grinned. "Besides, it's a little late to back out now."

Smiling back, Kory sat in his lap. "I love you," she whispered.

Dick kissed her passionately, the readouts forgotten...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

* * *

PART 4

"Princess Koriand'r, it is truly an honour to see you again!"

Kory nodded at her fellow Tamaranean as she and Dick exited the shuttle. They had landed on Tamaran IV to a hero's welcome. As the Graysons stepped off the shuttle's docking ramp, the envoy who had first alerted the Titans of Tamaran IV - named Eronin'o - was waiting for them, bowing reverently. Already Kory felt uneasy - she had not been treated like royalty for a long time. She was about to ask Eronin'o to relax, when she glimpsed their surroundings... and gasped.

There must have been thousands of Tamaraneans, all fixated on their upcoming queen's presense. Kory knew there were more than enough of her people still alive to sustain the race, but even she was surprised at the number there to greet them. The sea of people seemed to go on forever. Though in the back of Kory's mind, she wondered if she was just overwhelmed by the situation. She felt humbled.

"My Lady... is everything alright?" Eronin'o had clearly noticed her pause.

"Yes... yes, thank you," she said slowly.

"Kory... ?" Dick asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She instinctively reached up and held his hand. "So many people... "

"Indeed, My Lady," said Eronin'o. "Not a soul wishes to miss the arrival of the rightful queen." He raised himself up straight and motioned to the huge gathering behind him. "But evenso, this is but a fraction of our populance. Come your coronation, the entire colony will be present."

Kory's eyes widened. _More_ people? "X'Hal... " she breathed.

Eronin'o nodded knowingly. "She is truly blessing us with your return." He then looked at Dick. "Along with your consort. Welcome, Lord Dick."

Dick held the back of his head. "Please don't call me that," he stammered. "This is overwhelming as it is."

The envoy nodded again. "We understand. But please, you need not feel so. Our home is now yours. As the queen's husband, you are now considered a Tamaranean."

His eyes bulging, Dick was speechless. "Er... thanks," he eventually said.

Sensing her lover's unease, Kory realised she had to stamp out her own awkwardness, at least for now. Dick needed her. Resolutely, she knew she had to start _acting_ like a queen. She took Dick's hand and motioned for him to move from behind her to her side. He needed to know they were equals, even here. "Forgive us," Kory said to Eronin'o. "It's alot to take."

"Of course," said Eronin'o. "Please, this way. The captain is waiting." He was referring to Captain Bokan'd, who had discovered the habitable planet during the Tamaraneans' long wandering. He had become de facto leader of the people once the rest of the Tamaran ships had arrived on the planet. It was Bokan'd who would oversee the ceromony that would crown Koriand'r. Eronin'o led the Graysons away from the shuttle towards a large vessel docked several hundred yards away. The path was laid out seperate from the people, so as to avoid the upcoming queen being accosted. Even so, Kory could hear words of praise, thanking her for coming.

Kory almost cried. After so long...

She was home...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

* * *

Hope everyone had a good Christmas/Holiday!

* * *

PART 5

Once aboard the Tamaranean flagship, which was serving as the main HQ of the colony, Kory and Dick were led to the ship's war-room. There to greet them was Captain Bokan'd, along with his first officer and chief of security. Once greetings were exchanged and everyone was seated, Bokan'd cut to the chase. "I suppose you wish to know what's planned."

"Yes," said Kory matter-of-factly. She resolved to not think about the mass of people waiting for her outside. Business needed to be done. "We need to plan the Tamaranean future."

The captain nodded. "I agree, but I was speaking more of your coronation."

Sighing, Kory had hoped not to dwell on that. "Surely that can wait. We need to fully settle on the planet first."

Bokan'dri exchanged a glance with Eronin'o. "My Lady," the envoy said, "We have your coronation planned for tomorrow."

Wide-eyed, Kory looked at Dick, who was sat next to her. He merely raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?" she gasped, turning back to the envoy. "Why so soon?"

Now the captain sighed. "Princess Koriand'r, you must realise yourself... it has been a long, _long_ time since our people had reason to hope. Recolonizing is just the start. We need to plan ahead, to set up government. We need to begin city construction... As you can imagine, our race is very vulnerable, and we need... "

"I _know_ what we need, Captain," interrupted Kory. "Which is why my coronation can wait. We need to settle first."

"Forgive me, Your Highness," said the first officer, named Flan'k. "But it can't wait. Our colony needs a _symbol_. Your sister ruled with an iron thumb for too long. The people need to _know_ they have a monarch they can trust. You need to be in power as soon as possible."

Kory was speechless again. Komand'r had done more damage than she thought. Clearly, towards the end of her reign, her sister had grown more and more tyrannical. She remembered Eronin'o tell of how harrowing it was to finally overthrow her. Komand'r had not gone down without a fight. "Very well," Kory said quietly. "But I want it done as quickly as possible. We mustn't waste anytime in rebuilding our people."

"Of course," said Bokan'd. "I've gone through what I need to do. All you need is to be in the ceremonial attire and recite the oath."

Kory nodded. "And my husband?"

The Tamaraneans looked at Dick. "Of course, he will be with you," Eronin'o said. Looking at the Human, he continued. "You'll be standing behind the Queen as she addresses the people."

Dick seemed calm and collected, despite everything. "Just tell me where to b... "

"That's unacceptable," Kory interrupted.

Everyone looked at her. "You Highness?" queried the captain.

"Dick will not stand _behind_ me," said Kory strongly. "He'll not be pushed aside. When we married... when we came here, I assured him - and _myself_ - that we would be equals. He will _not_ be treated secondary to myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Dick looked uncomfortable. "Kory, it really doesn't... " He stopped when she glared at him. He seemed shocked at the momentary glimpse at her rare - but firey - temper. But Kory needed them _all_ to know that she would not stand for Dick being separated from her.

After a moment's silence, Bokan'd spoke. "As you wish, My Lady. Please accept our apologies. No offense was intended."

Before Kory could speak, Dick raised his hand. "None taken. Please continue." Now _he_ glared at _her_. Inside, Kory's anger was rising. Could he not see that she was trying to protect him? Save him from the humiliation of being second to the queen? For despite her words, Kory knew very well where Dick would stand politically. But she would do everything in her power to ensure the gap between them was as slim as possible.

"The coronation will begin at sunrise," said Flan'k. He then smiled. "You'll be surprised how long it took us to work out when sunrise would be." He was clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Kory decided to relent. Things were awkward enough without her going overboard with demands. "Very well. And in the meantime, we're staying on this ship?"

"If you'll do us the honour," said Eronin'o. "We have the very finest guest quartres ready for you. The vessel's best ambassadorial suite."

"Though honestly," said Bokan'd, "it's no trouble if you want my quartres. It's the ship's largest living space."

"I won't have a captain removed from his own quartres," Kory insisted, smiling. Her anger had already faded. "The ambassadorial suite will be perfect. Now please, can we discuss plans for resettlement?"

"Of course," Bokan'd said. As the meeting continued, no one seemed to notice that the ship's chief of security had not said a word...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

* * *

PART 6

The meeting had continued into the early evening until the Graysons felt the need to retire. At least, Dick did. Something that had not gone unnoticed by the Tamaranean flagship's chief security officer.

Wahin'b had not said a word during the meeting, until matters of security had come up. When that happened, he had all but dominated the talks. He noticed how the Human had tried to interject several times, as he would soon be the colony's commander in chief of the military.

But Wahin'b was having none of it.

Not five seconds after the newcomes had left for the ambassadorial suite, the chief of security approached Bokan'd. "Captain, may I have a word?"

"Wonderful people, aren't they?" Bokan'd asked his first officer. He had clearly not heard Wahan'b. "Our civilisation's prosperity is assured."

"Indeed," said Flan'k. "After all we've been through, X'Hal has sent us a _true_ ruler."

"_Captain_," pressed Wahin'b.

Bokan'dri looked at him. "Something wrong, Wahin?"

"Forgive me, Sir," the chief of security said, "but can we trust them?"

His fellow Tamaraneans looked stunned. "_Trust_ them?" yelped Eronin'o. "Are you serious, Wahin?"

"Completely," Wahin insisted. He then returned his attention to his captain. "Sir, what do we _really _know about them? Princess Koriand'r has been away for so long. She has been... well, _affected_ by offworlders. She's lost the ways of Tamaran."

Bokan'd waved him off. "Absurd. The princess has _always_ been one with the Tamaran people. I think you're confusing her with her sister."

Flan'k eyed Wahin cautiously. "I think there's more to it," he said.

"Indeed," added Eronin'o. "Why don't you tell as what you _really_ think, Wahin?"

Grimacing, Wahin narrowed his eyes. These beaurocrats were too stupid for their own good. "Very well," he seethed. "I'm concerned about the _Human_. He knows nothing of our ways."

"He'll learn," insisted the captain. "I sense a strength in him. He... "

"_Strength_?" interrupted Wahin. "Sir, the reason the meeting ended was because _he_ felt tired. How will he lead our army if he... "

"He needs to climatise to our atmosphere," explained Eronin'o. "Remember, we spent countless cycles looking for a planet that was compatible with our physiology. He hasn't. Over time, his body will adapt."

"The Princess didn't need to climatise to _their_ planet," said Wahin, referring to Earth.

Bokan'd seemed to tire of the conversation. "It's a common fact Humans are weaker than us. You'll see: he just needs time to get used to our air, our climate. In fact, I'd say he did tremendously well today." Fran'k and Eronin'o nodded in agreement. "Besides, we all know what's grating on you, Wahin."

"This has _nothing_ to do with that," said Wahin. "You know very well I don't seek to be commander in chief of the military. I gave you _numerous_ names when you asked me to give reccommendations to the post. But when the Princess wants her consort to have it, we accept without saying a word!"

Bokan'd was silent. Then, slowly, he narrowed his eyes. "Gentlemen... will you leave us alone a moment." Fran'k and Eronin'o knew it was not a request. They quickly left the room.

As soon as they were alone, the captain grabbed Wahin by the scruff of the collar. "Listen _very_ carefully, Wahin," he said quietly.

Wahin stared at him, shocked at his commander's actions.

"Our people are hanging by a _thread_," Bokan'd continued. "We need stability... we need _hope_. Princess Koriand'r can - and _will_ - give us that. What we _don't_ need is hate, distrust and accusations. Tamaraneans have had _more_ than their fare share of that. And above all, we don't need _treason_."

Wahin was outraged. Could his captain not _see_ the threat facing them? "If we let a Human lead our army, we're all lost!"

Suddenly, Bokan'd shoved him against the wall. "Koriand'r is our _last hope_, you _fool_! If we lose her... _then_ we're lost! Don't think for a second she'll stay without her lover! _We_ need her, and _she_ needs him! Giving him the army is the _least_ we can do! It's a token of goodwill! Dammit, Wahin... there's no one to fight! The army is only a precaution... that's how it's _always_ been! The Tamaran race is in no state to fight _anyone_ anymore!"

"He's weak!" cried Wahin. "He can't fly! He has no strength! None that _matters_!" He was referring to Dick's physical strength paling in comparison to a Tamaranean's.

"That's irrelevent!" Bokan'd retorted. "The Princess insists he's the finest warrior she's ever seen, and that's good enough for me! Which means it's good enough for _all_ of us! I'll hear no more against them - do you understand, Commander?"

Wahin was silent, burning inside. Bokan'd was wrong - _he_ was the fool, not Wahin. "Has our race fallen so far, as to accept leadership from an offworlder?" he asked calmy.

"_Yes_," said Bokan'd resolutely, which surprised Wahin. "Without Dick Grayson, we have no Princess Koriand'r, and without Princess Koriand'r, we have no _future_. Is that what you want, Wahin? Our last chance for survival and prosperity destroyed by useless hatred?"

Wahin paused. Despite his words, his distrust... he did not want to see the Tamaranean race wiped from the universe. He had spent his whole life fighting for his people's survival. Indeed, he had been a major contributor to the overthrowing of Komand'r. Surely no one was more committed to the Tamaranean cause than he. "Very well... " he said slowly. "I'll... protect Princess - _Queen_ - Koriand'r... with my life."

"Make sure you do," warned Bokan'd. "It's only for your years of service and loyalty that I don't throw you in the ship's brig right now. I'll overlook your insubordiation... _this_ time." With that, he relaxed his grip, letting Wahin loose from the wall. "Make sure I don't have cause to change my mind."

As his captain released his scruff, Wahin took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Sir."

"Get out of my sight," ordered Bokan'd. Nodding, Wahin stode away, affixing his collar as he went.

He had meant what he said. He would protect Koriand'r above all else. Which, much to his chagrin, meant accepting the Human.

Wahin growled. He too hoped he did not need ever change his mind...

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

* * *

PART 7

Kory looked at her husband, hunched over on the sofa. Once they had reached the ambassadorial suite, Dick had quickly sat down. To Kory, it seemed he was about to pass out. "Sweetheart... are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes... " came the deep reply. "Sorry, honey... it's just... "

Kory clenched her jaw. She knew what was wrong. It had been a long, long time since Dick last visited a world with a Tamaranean-like atmosphere. He must have felt awful. "I'm sorry, Dick... I should've thought about it before... "

Dick looked up at her. His eyes had bags under them, something she had never seen before: after all, Dick always worked at night. He rarely looked tired. So to see him now stung Kory's heart. "I think... you've had other things on your mind. Besides... I'll be fine in a... couple of days."

Kory sighed. If honest, she was not feeling too good herself. It did not last long, but a couple of times she had felt slightly dizzy, and once or twice her stomach churned. The feeling had quickly passed, however: clearly, recent events had taken their toll. Indeed, Kory's head was spinning from thinking about her upcoming role. Besides, there was an _actual_ reason for Dick's state. He had held up admirably, but he had finally begun to feel the effects of the atmosphere.

It was to be expected, of course. When presented with stronger planetary conditions, species often had trouble adjusting. And Humans were, frankly, among the physically weakest races known. But Kory knew eventually, her husband would adapt. Tamaranean conditions were hardly poisonous to Humans. "Can I get you anything?" she asked him.

"I'm fine... " he sighed. "And listen... you've had enough to think about lately. Just... give me a couple of days, and I'll be right as rain." He smiled. "Maybe it'll be best if... I _did_ stay in the background tomorrow. I don't... think it would be very royal if I threw up... during your big speech." He then groaned. "That... didn't come out the way I meant."

Despite her concern, Kory giggled. "I understand, darling. And obviously you need to do what you're comfortable with. But I don't want you feel that you _have_ to. As I hopefully made very clear, we stand side-by-side - _always_. We are in this together."

Her husband began to stand, but paused halfway up. Kory immediately rushed to him and held him steady, as he finished the act. "I think you need rest," she said.

"Is... that an order, My Lady?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Kory said, laughing. "X'Hal, I was so embarrassed!"

Dick smirked. "Better get used to it... Your Majesty." He suddenly took a deep breath. "Whoa. OK... no more jokes. I _definitely_ need to lie down."

Nodding, Kory led him to the suite's bedroom. "I'm afraid I can't sleep. I have so much to think about."

"You mean... decide what to wear," Dick said as he lay on the bed. He was referring to the four dresses that had been left for Kory to choose from for her coronation.

Smiling lovingly, Kory stroked his forehead. "Rest, dear. I'll be with you as soon as I can be. We have... " She paused, smirking herself. "... a big day tomorrow."

As his eyes closed, Dick grinned. "Love you, my Queen... "

Raising her eyebrow, Kory kissed his forehead. "Don't push your luck, Mr. Grayson... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

* * *

PART 8

The ceremony had gone smoothly, all things considered.

As Eronin'o had imtimated earlier, the turnout for Queen Koriand'r's coronation was _huge_. More than 10,000 Tamaraneans from hundreds of landing ships stood around the hillside. The crowning itself had taken place atop a small hill overlooking the ocean. As Captain Bokan'd had promised, it had been first thing in the morning. In Earth hours, it was not even 7am before Kory was about to give her speech. Dick was exhausted.

That said, he felt immeasurably better than he had the evening before. Several hours on Tamaran IV had finally caught up with him, and the atmosphere had started to weaken him. Still, it was not the first time it had happened: when Dick had visited one of the previous Tamaranean homeworlds, he had needed time to adjust. And this time would be easier: before, he and the other Teen Titans had not stayed on the planet too long. Now... Dick had a _long_ time to climatise.

He looked at Kory, as she stood at the edge of the hill, overlooking her people. He had never been more proud of her. To finally take up her rightful place as queen had been too long in coming. Part of Dick blasted himself for being so selfish and keeping Kory with him on Earth. If he had not done so, he sometimes pondered, the Tamaraneans would have had their true queen long ago.

His wonderings paused as he heard a heartfelt cheer by the thousands in attendance. Dick looked around him. Bokan'd had performed the coronation, placing the crown on Kory's head, before formally introducing her to the people as Queen Koriand'r Grayson. Kory had insisted her married Earth name be included, and for that, Dick was humbled. For his part, Dick had recited an oath, as part of the ceromony, swearing allegiance and loyalty to the monarch. Kory was beyond embarassed, and tried to stop him from doing so, but Dick did not mind: he practically worshipped his wife, so it was not much of a stretch. The oath itself reminded him of the time he gave one in a dark cave, so many years ago...

Kory turned and looked at him. Dick was awestruck: against the new morning sun, Kory was _stunning_. Her green eyes seemed to glow, and it had nothing to do with her powers. His breath caught, and for a moment he wondered if he was already feeling ill again. Silently, Kory reached her hand out behind her, and motioned him to come closer. Dick, like a puppy, obeyed. When he took her hand, she smiled lovingly. "I want you by my side," she whispered.

Once standing side-by-side with the new queen, Dick looked out over the hillside. For the first time, he truly saw the throng of golden-skinned people before them. During the ceromony, he had been too busy admiring Kory and remembering his words to focus on the crowds. Now, with no distractions, he was shocked at the number of people. It reminded him of the best days in the circus...

Dick tried to remember what was planned for the rest of the day. Bokan'd had prepared for a lavish banquet for the new queen, using the best in his ship's kitchen. However, Kory had put her foot down: it would be a waste of precious time and resources. Instead, there would be a simple dinner in the ambassadorial suite while the Tamaranean future was discussed and planned. That said, however, there would be a brief downtime period following the coronation. Bokan'd had insisted the queen be given time to relax for a couple of hours before talks resumed. Despite Kory's words to the contrary, Dick knew she needed it. Alot was happening in such a small time: she needed to take a breather.

While Kory would be discussing politics, Dick was to begin his role as commander in chief of the military. He knew the Tamaraneans, despite being a people known for enjoying life, had a history swamped in warfare and oppression. Komand'r had also instilled a thirst for battle in some of the Tamaraneans, so it was hoped Dick could bring them back around. It would be a tough task, but as Bruce had said when he had explained the situation, Dick was a far superior leader to he. The Dark Knight had _barely_ admitted it, but evenso...

"Are you alright?" Kory whispered.

"I should be asking _you_ that," said Dick. He planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Well done, my love."

Blushing, Kory giggled. She paused, then grabbed the back of Dick's head and forced her lips on his, as the crowd roared its approval.

Though taken aback, Dick smiled inwardly. Clearly, being a queen was not going to make Kory _too_ prudish...

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. I've probably got Tamaranean culture, and names, COMPLETELY wrong in this story. But I did read up on it, so if it is off the mark, blame Wikipedia and ComicVine..._

* * *

PART 9

Dick walked over to the people waiting for him. He was still feeling good: clearly, second-by-second he was acclimatising to the atmosphere. After Kory's coronation, they had retired to their ambassadorial quartres, as per Bokan'd insistence. Usually, that would be the cue for the Graysons to engage in passionate lovemaking, but neither had been upto it. Despite how he was feeling that day, Dick still had to get his bearings, and Kory... well, she had other things on her mind.

Instead, the couple had simply held eachother on the sofa, relaxing in silence. In fact, Kory had been so moved by recent happens that she had wept with joy, and Dick had been there for her. Not with words, but simply with his presense. He hoped he had done enough, helping his wife overcome her overwhelming feelings. By the time Kory decided to resume her royal duties, Dick was feeling much better himself.

And now, here he was... about to "address the troops". It was time to begin his role as chief of security. It was a daunting task: to be in command of hundreds of superpowered soldiers. Leadership of the Titans was nothing compared to this.

Waiting for him was Commander Wahin'b, the chief of security aboard the Tamaranean flagship. With him was a couple of his counterparts from other vessels. As Dick approached, one of them stepped towards him. "Your Highness, welcome. I'm Strido'p. The soldiers are awaiting your appraisal."

"Hey," the former Nightwing said, shaking the Tamaranean's hand. "Call me Dick." He looked over to the other chiefs. "So... what's the plan, gentlemen?"

Another security chief spoke. "You're to appraise the army, if that's alright?"

Dick nodded. "Makes sense. Though I must say this is all quite new to me." Indeed, it was. There was a big difference between leading friends and teammates, and commanding a trained military.

"Perhaps His Highness needs more time to research the databases on our army," said Wahin'b.

"That's not what I meant," said Dick nonchalantly. "Since I gained this post, I've done my homework. But I'll need everyone's support if this is to work. Together, I think we'll do great work."

"And _what_ exactly will that work be?" Wahin asked. He narrowed his eyes at the Human.

Dick tilted his head. Something was up with the flagship's tactician. "From my understanding... you like to be kept in fighting shape. With no one _to_ fight, _I'm_ to keep you in shape. I'm to help you with unarmed, hand-to-hand combat, as well as general athletics. Above all, I want to stress that there's a way to warfare that's non-lethal. I... "

"That appears a contradiction in terms," interrupted Wahin. "Besides, I doubt there's anything a Human can teach us. We are well-versed in unarmed combat, and we can fly, so we don't _need_ athletics. Perhaps it would be best, Sir, if you return to your royal suite."

Now Dick narrowed his eyes. This Tamaranean obviously did not like him. Which was fine, frankly. He was not there to be liked. "With all due respect, Commander... _I'm_ in charge here now. And honestly... I'm not used to having my orders questioned." Like father, like son, Dick thought to himself.

"Please forgive Wahin'b," Strido'p intervened. "As you may imagine, this is a very stressful time for us all. It'll take sometime to adjust." Dick noticed how Strido'p glared at Wahin.

"Indeed... " said Wahin slowly. "_Please_, forgive me, Sir."

Dick raised an eyebrow. He did not think Tamaraneans were capable of sarcasm. "Forget it. We have work to do."

Before Wahin could respond, another tactician walked over. "Speaking of which, Sir... this is for you." He held out a box to Dick. Dick frowned: he was not expecting a _present_. The tactician opened the box, revealing two golden Eskrima sticks. "As per her orders," he said. "a gift from the Queen."

Dick smirked. Kory had obviously not told him _everything_. He took the hefty Eskrimas out of the box and looked them over. Apart from the colour, they were pretty much identical to the ones he used back on Earth. No doubt they shared his old weapons' electrical charge. He would have to thank his wife later. "This is great," he grinned. He took a deep sigh, then looked over the massed troops. "OK, gentlemen... shall we begin?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
